Prinzessin Leia
Prinzessin Leia ist der erste Comic-Sonderband, den Panini am 12. Oktober 2015 im neuen Kanon nach der Übernahme von Lucasfilm durch The Walt Disney Company herausbrachte. Im englischen Original war es die erste Mini-Serie von Marvel Comics, nachdem 2015 die Lizenz von Dark Horse-Comics (zurück) zu Marvel wechselte. Die hatten zuvor bereits die beiden neuen Reihen Star Wars und Darth Vader gestartet, bevor am 4. März 2015 der erste Teil der Princess Leia Comic-Geschichte erschien, welcher auch sofort der bestverkaufte Comic des Monats wurde.Diamond Announces Top Products for March 2015 Panini setzte die Nummerierung erst nicht fort. Der Comic erschien ohne die „Sonderband“-Kennzeichnung und ohne Nummer. Erst später wurde der Comic als Sonderband 88 bei Panini geführt. Damit wurde die Nummerierung der Comicreihe fortgesetzt, obwohl alle vorherigen Veröffentlichungen nun als „Legends“ galten Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Nachdem es der Rebellenallianz gelungen ist, die ultimative Waffe des Imperiums – den Todesstern – zu zerstören, sind die Rebellen auf der Suche nach einem neuen Aufenthaltsort, von dem aus sie unentdeckt agieren können. Auf Prinzessin Leia hat das Imperium ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Das hält die Prinzessin allerdings nicht davon ab, nach möglichen Überlebenden der Alderaan-Katastrophe zu suchen. Nachdem es Leia zusammen mit der Pilotin Evaan und dem Droiden R2-D2 gelingt, einige Alderaaner vom Planeten Naboo zu retten, sind sie voller Hoffnung. Allerdings ist ihnen nicht bewusst, dass jeder ihrer Schritte vom Imperium überwacht wird und sie sich in höchster Gefahr befinden … Handlung Nachdem es der Rebellenallianz gelungen war, den Todesstern zu vernichten, beginnt man damit die Basis auf Yavin IV zu verlassen. Leia Organa will eine aktivere Rolle in der Allianz einnehmen, was General Dodonna ihr aber verbietet, da er die vom Imperium ausgehende Gefahr als zu groß ansieht. Auf Leia sei immerhin ein hohes Kopfgeld ausghesetzt worden. Leia trifft daraufhin auf die ehemalige Alderaanerin Evaan Verlaine. Evaan ist von Leia und ihrem Regierungsstil nicht begeistert, fürchtet aber auch den Verlust der alderaanischen Kultur, weshalb sie sich der Prinzessin als Beschützerin anbietet. Leia kommt auf die Idee, verfolgte Alderaaner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie startet zusammen mit Evaan ohne die Zustimmung der Rebellenführung zu diesem Vorhaben. Sie werden deshalb von Luke Skywalker und Wedge Antilles verfolgt, nachdem Leia eine Nachricht für Dodonna hinterlassen hatte. Evaan und Leia können durch eine List noch rechtzeitig in den Hyperraum fliehen bevor die beiden Rebellenpiloten sie daran hindern können. Während des Fluges nach Naboo erinnert Leia sich an ihre Kindheitstage und wie Bail Organa sie am königlichen Hofe von Alderaan zur Thronerbin erzog. Auf Naboo angelangt, treffen sich die beiden Alderaanerinnen mit einem alten Bekannten Leias, Lord Junn. Er stellt den Kontakt zu Uwa Pareece und Mul Sanaka her, welche die Auftritte einer Band organisieren, die allerdings nur als Hologramm auftritt. Diese Band besteht aus Mitgliedern des Melodischen Ordens von Alderaan, welche noch gar nichts über die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt wissen. Beim Treffen mit Pareece und Mul Sanaka wird Leia und Evaan allerdings schnell bewusst, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind. Sie können sich gerade noch aus den Fängen Mul Sanakas und seines besaliskischen Handlangers Snes befreien. Daraufhin gibt sich auch Pareece zu erkennen und beide berichten den Ordensmitgliedern von dem schrecklichen Schicksal, dass Alderaan ereilt hat. Leia stellt danach Junn zur Rede, der verantwortlich für die ganze Falle war und erpresst von ihm ein schnelles, hyperraumfähiges Schiff, dass mindestens 20 Personen befördern kann und der Gruppe gelingt die Flucht Richtung Sullust-System. Auf dem Weg dorthin hat die Ordensschwester Tace ständigen Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester Tula, unwissend, dass diese eine Kommandantin des Imperiums ist und die Prinzessin nun verfolgt. Mit Hilfe des Sullustaners Tivvy gelingt es Evaan, Leia und R2-D2 in die Enklave einzudringen. Ihr Eintreffen wird allerdings bemerkt und die Anführerin der Enklave Bewahrerin Jora Astane lässt die kleine Gruppe in Gewahrsam nehmen. Leia versucht die Enklavenführung zwar davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Prinzessin Leia Organa sei und dass sie die Mitglieder der Enklave retten und in Sicherheit bringen möchte, da aber kurz darauf die Imperialen eintreffen, sieht die Bewahrerin in Leia und Evaan Spione des Imperiums. Leia und Evaan können zwar dem Angriff entgehen, werden nun aber von den Enklavenmitgliedern verfolgt. Es gelingt Leia noch, die im Orbit auf der Lord Junn befindlichen Ordensmitgliedern zu warnen, dann werden sie allerdings festgesetzt und können nur durch die tollkühne Hilfe R2s in die Katakomben der Enklave entkommen. Die imperialen Sturmtruppen greifen derweil die Enklave an. R2 hat daraufhin eine Idee und es gelingt ihm, einen Rockrender anzulocken, so dass dieser durch einen Wand bricht und die Sturmtruppen angreift. Evaan und Leia besiegen die übrig gebliebenen Sturmtruppen und daraufhin erkennen auch die Enklavenmitglieder, dass Leia die ist, für die sie sich ausgibt und schliessen sich ihr an. Leia realisiert, dass sie einen Spion in ihren Reihen haben und den gilt es zu identifizieren... Wenig später treffen die befreiten Alderaaner unter Evaans und Leias Führung mit der Mellcrawler zusammen. Das Schiff gehört dem sullustanischen Schmuggler Nien Nunb, den Evaan offensichtlich schon länger kennt. Numb wird Leia von Evaan vorgestellt und die beiden Frauen erwerben einige Waffen von ihm. Außerdem will sich Leia bei ihm für seine Hilfe bei der Flucht der Alderaaner von Sullust bedanken, indem sie ihm als Belohnung bzw. Bezahlung die Karneol-Kette ihrer Mutter überreicht. Derweil wird Tace von Jora und ihrem Sicherheitsdienst festgenomen und zu Leia gebracht. Joras Leute haben Taces Übertragungen abgefangen und sie als die potenzielle Spionin identifiziert. Leia ist alles andere als erfreut, dass Covis, Joras rechte Hand, sehr rabiat mit Tace umgeht und befiehlt Jora und Covis, Tace und sie alleine zu lassen. Tace gibt nach einiger Überredungsarbeit schlieslich preis, dass sie sich mit ihrer Schwestern unterhalten hat aber nicht weiß wo diese sei, da Tula immer sehr wenig von sich erzählen würde. Leia kombiniert die ihr vorliegenden Informationen und realisiert, dass Tula eine Imperiale sein muss. Sie fasst daraufhin den Entschluss, Tula bei einem der nächsten Gespräche zu überlisten. Leider gelingt das nicht. Tace verliert die Fassung und der imperiale Commander Dreed, der das Gespräch der beiden Schwestern überwacht, schreitet ein. Leia hingegen tut das selbe und fordert den Imperialen auf, einen Preis für Tula zu nennen, was dieser lediglich mit einem Austausch in Erwägung zieht – Leia für Tula. Leia willigt ein. Während Leia sich auf den Austausch vorbereitet, von dem Evaan gar nicht begeistert ist, sind Uwa Pareece und Jora Astane auf dem Planeten Espirion angekommen, um die dort lebenden Alderaaner, die seit Generationen nur wenig Kontakt zur Heimatwelt hatten, wieder mit den anderen Alderaanern zu vereinen. Während Uwa sich sehr offen gegenüber den Espirianern zeigt, ist Jora sehr reserviert und hat keine Hemmungen, ihre Abneigung gegenüber der Vermischung von alderaanischem Blut mit anderen Völkern und Spezies zu zeigen. Die Verhandlungen sind daraufhin ziemlich schnell zu Ende. Derweil gelingt es Leia, die sich den Imperialen auf dem Planeten Skaradosh erst ergibt und dann in einem riskanten Manöver von Evaan, Nien Numb und R2 wieder befreit werden kann, Tula aus den Imperium loszueisen. Bei der Flucht müssen sie auch einem Sternzerstörer ausweichen, der bereits im Orbit auf sie wartet. Numb gelingt es, durch das Ausstoßen eines Täuschkörpers, die Imperialen zu verwirren und so in den Hyperraum zu flüchten. Wenig später treffen sie ebenfalls bei Espirion ein. Hier haben sich mittlerweile dutzende Schiffe gesammelt – alles Alderaaner –, die das Vorhaben Leias mitbekommen haben und sich ihr anschließen wollen. Leia ist über diese Entwicklung zwiegespalten. Einerseits freut es sie, dass sich so viele Alderaaner ihrem Vorhaben anschließen wollen, andererseits weiß sie, dass die Imperialen ihnen auf den Versen sind und die Alderaaner sich somit in großer Gefahr befinden. Ihre Laune wird nicht besser, als Uwa und Jora berichten müssen, dass ihr Vorhaben auf Espirion nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Leia ist über das xenophobische Verhalten Joras gar nicht glücklich und entschließt sich, eine Nachricht an alle Schiffe in der Nähe zu senden. Ihre leidenschaftliche Ansprache wird von allen gehört, auch auf Espirion. Der Anführer der dortigen alderaanischen Gesellschaft Beon Beonel entschließt sich daraufhin, die Alderaaner im Orbit um den Planeten nicht alleine zu lassen und vernichtet mit seiner Flotte den eintreffenden Sternzerstörer. Wenig später feiert man den Triumph über die Imperialen und Leia widmet sich wieder der Rebellion zu. Allerdings überläßt sie Evaan die Verantwortung für die von ihr befreiten und vereinten Alderaaner. Sie wünscht sich zwar einen fairen Wettstreit zwischen den Bewerbern um eine neue Prinzessin, würde ich aber wünschen, dass Evaan diesen Wettbewerb gewinnt. Wenig später werden Leia und R2-D2 von Luke und Han auf Yavin IV wieder in Empfang genommen und Alderaan lebt weiter... Inhalt Cover-Galerie Sonderband88-PrinzessinLeia.jpg|Deutsche Softcoverausgabe Prinzessin Leia Sonderband 88 HC.jpg|Deutsche Hardcoverausgabe Princess Leia tpb.jpg|Original Trade Paperback Princess Leia 1.jpg|Original Heft #1 Princess Leia 2.jpg|Original Heft #2 Princess Leia 3.jpg|Original Heft #3 Princess Leia 4.jpg|Original Heft #4 Princess Leia 5.jpg|Original Heft #5 Hinter den Kulisen *Der Comic beginnt mit der Zeremonie am Ende von und erweitert diese um einige gesprochene Zeilen. Außerdem gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis auf Gespräche unter den Zuschauern, was auch in der Kurzgeschichte By Whatever Sun von E. K. Johnston und Ashley Eckstein (veröffentlicht in der Sammlung From a Certain Point of View) thematisiert wird. *Der Comic stellt den ersten Auftritt Nien Numbs im Star-Wars-Universum dar. Weblinks * * * * * *''Princess Leia #1'' auf marvel.com *''Princess Leia #2'' auf marvel.com *''Princess Leia #3'' auf marvel.com *''Princess Leia #4'' auf marvel.com *''Princess Leia #5'' auf marvel.com *''Princess Leia TBP'' auf marvel.com *''Star Wars Sonderband 88: Prinzessin Leia'' auf paninishop.de Literaturangaben }} }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Comic-Sonderbände Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Star Wars: Princess Leia fr:Star Wars : Princesse Leia ko:스타워즈: 레아 공주 ka:ვარსკვლავური ომები: პრინცესა ლეია pt:Star Wars: Princesa Leia ru:Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея